


Simulacrum

by tbmd1066



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma OC by naptillmorning, Akuma!Adrien, Angst, F/M, Prequel, wow I can't believe Caroline's written more Ladrien what a surprise said no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was different. Usually they were eager to destroy everything in reach, filled with anger and pain, screaming their grievances and agenda to everyone that could hear.  But this one was silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simulacrum

Ladybug looked at the akuma victim. She hadn’t faced many, but she could tell that this one was different. Usually they were eager to destroy everything in reach, filled with anger and pain, screaming their grievances and agenda to everyone that could hear. 

But this one was silent. Marinette wasn’t even sure if he could speak. His face hadn’t moved at all since she’d first set eyes on him. It was like he was frozen in a perfect, doll-like smile. His eyes were blank, almost like he was blind, and from the way he reached forwards, his hands bubbling with black, destructive energy, maybe he was. 

“Who are you?” Ladybug shouted in a commanding, challenging voice. “What do you want?”

The boy stopped walking forward. He was still smiling. He opened his mouth to speak, and cracks spread around the corners of his mouth.

“Ladybug?” he asked, his voice barely audible above the sound of breaking china.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked again.

“…Simulacrum.” the boy answered. “I’m… can you…”

“Can I what?” Marinette rested her hand on the yoyo at her hip in a way that she hoped looked natural and confident.

“Help me.”

Ladybug stared at him. Aside from the cracks winding through his slowly falling face, he was beautiful. His hair shone like silver, lying perfectly in place. His body was either made of or covered in a tight black material, embroidered with silver thread. Around his neck was a necklace with a small flower-shaped pendant with a pearl in the centre. It was the only thing on Simulacrum that Ladybug thought might be the akumatized item.

“Help me, Ladybug. I don’t want to feel like this.” as the emotion grew in his voice, more and more cracks appeared in the fine china of his face, letting it move somewhat. His lower lip trembled, sending spiderweb cracks down his chin. 

“Feel like… what?” Ladybug asked.

“Useless… Empty… Fragile.” Simulacrum’s voice cracked too, now. Ladybug didn’t know how to fight an akuma who was crying. No tears shone in Simulacrum’s eyes, or ran through the cracks in his face, but Ladybug could still hear it in his voice. “I’d rather die than keep going like this.” he whispered.

Marinette’s heart lurched in her chest. She stepped within reach of Simulacrum. She carefully moved to his side, touching his arm gently. He jumped. “It’s just me!” she said. Simulacrum was tense all over and shivering periodically. “I promise to help you.” she said solemnly. “I can help. Trust me?”

Simulacrum curled his hands into fists. “Why do I destroy everything I touch?” though there were no tears, Ladybug could still hear him crying. She reached for the chain of the necklace. “Why does everyone—” as soon as she touched the chain, Simulacrum stopped talking and whirled around. “Don’t touch that!” he shouted, louder than Ladybug thought he could speak. His hair fell into his eyes.

“I need to touch it if I’m going to help you.” Marinette tried to explain. Simulacrum’s eyes widened, and cracks split down his porcelain cheeks, mocking the patterns of what could be tear tracks. 

“No! No one’s supposed to touch it. _I’m_ not even supposed to touch it… I… I just wanted… I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay.” Ladybug said. “Everything will be fine, I’ll be careful with it.”

“No!” Simulacrum snapped. A piece of fine china fell from his face to shatter on the cobblestones. He stilled, and then shivered violently, clearly terrified, before bringing a hand to his face. The destructive energy around his right hand faded as he tentatively poked a finger inside his cheek. “It’s empty.” he said softly. “…Of course it’s empty.” 

“Simulacrum?” Marinette asked worriedly. 

Simulacrum turned towards face her, since he couldn't move his eyes. He removed his hand from the hole in his face, and as his hand lowered, a glistening silver sword appeared in it. It was surrounded by the same destructive energy that Simulacrum’s hands had been. Ladybug took a step back. 

“Simulacrum?”

“I just want to stop.” Simulacrum whispered. He gripped the sword tightly and swung it in Ladybug’s direction. This was going to take more than just talking. She didn’t want to fight Simulacrum. He was clearly fragile and hurt enough.

“Lucky charm!” she shouted, tossing her yo-yo in the air. The item came down in a burst of pink light. “A scarf?” she puzzled. She looked around. Simulacrum’s sword… the wicker cafe chair next to him… the scarf. Ladybug smiled. It would be gentler on this fragile boy than her yoyo. 

“Simulacrum, I want to help you. I’m right here, okay? You’re not alone.”

Simulacrum advanced on her as she spoke, sword extended. Ladybug whipped the long scarf forward and ripped the sword out of his grip. While he reached out blindly, Ladybug threw the sword far away. Simulacrum turned towards the sound of it landing, but before he had a chance to go and get it Ladybug grabbed him with the scarf and tied him tightly to the chair. She unclasped the necklace from his neck and bent the delicate wire pendant in her hand. The akuma fluttered out and she quickly cleansed it. 

She had to untie Simulacrum to throw the Lucky Charm in the air, but thankfully he didn’t move. The cleansing light spread throughout the Parisian streets, righting all that Simulacrum had destroyed. Black light burbled around the akuma victim, and he looked up in confusion. Marinette had to resist gasping.

He was far more gorgeous with an actual human face. Although, it seemed perhaps not completely human... part angel, maybe. His blond hair was swept into place, and his eyes were bright and green. He looked around at the outdoor cafe and then at her. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“What happened?” he asked. “Where’s…” his hand flew to his neck where the necklace had been. “Oh my god!”

“Here.” Ladybug handed him the pendant before he could panic. The silver of the chain had changed to gold, but otherwise it remained the same as before. 

“Thank you!” the boy took the necklace carefully in his hand and looked back up at her with those stunning bright green eyes. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

Marinette was almost completely certain that she would be able to speak with this boy’s gaze so intently focused on her, so she closed her eyes when she smiled.

“A-All in a day’s work.” she managed to force out. “You going to be alright?”

The handsome boy nodded. “Yes, I’ll be fine. I’m sorry for any trouble I may have caused you.” 

“No, no!” Marinette waved her hands as she spoke. “You were actually very well-behaved for a supervillain!”

He gave her a shy smile, and she felt her heart beating so much harder than it had been when he was just another akuma to fight. But then, he hadn’t really been an akuma to _fight._ She didn't know what to say to him. She didn’t know him well enough to ask what had upset him and caught Hawkmoth’s attention. 

“I’m Adrien Agreste.” he said.

_Agreste_. Marinette recognized the name. Of course she recognized the name. Gabriel Agreste had been one of her idols in fashion for years. _Adrien_. Marinette’s eyes widened. Adrien Agreste. The model. Gabriel Agreste’s son. 

Her Miraculous beeped.

_Thank God._

“Sorry, Adrien, I’m afraid that’s my cue to leave!” _Before my face gets any redder._ “Best of luck!” and without another word she swung away. 

Simulacrum… Adrien Agreste. The boy was a riddle. Marinette had never seen an akuma like that. Something must have upset him very deeply. Too deeply for him to want to destroy anything? She couldn’t understand what it was about the shy, sweet boy that had attracted Hawkmoth. 

She wanted to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Enthusiastically adapts naptillmorning's Akuma!Adrien design to my own agenda, because it's beautiful, go check it out: http://naptillmorning.tumblr.com/post/137916189368/naptillmorning-naptillmorning-slightly
> 
> Some slight changes from the original Simulacrum: the akumatized item. In naptillmorning's dear tragic original, the item is the infamous birthday scarf, while here it's Adrien's mother's necklace. This is solely because as a sort of prequel-to-Chat-Noir thing, Marinette doesn't know him yet, and hasn't made him the scarf. 
> 
> So, headcannons as seen here: Marinette became Ladybug before Adrien became Chat Noir, and this is why in the small period of time before they worked together, Adrien was very susceptible to Hawkmoth. However, because his pain was mostly internal, and directed towards himself, he didn't make a terribly effective supervillain. He actually did so poorly that Hawkmoth decided not to utilize people with more serious mental-health related issues like Adrien, because they're not of much use. (So thanks, Adrien, you've actually given us more difficult akuma to fight smh)  
> Why the akuma is in his mother's necklace: I thought it would be sad. That's basically it. He's not supposed to touch it because his dad doesn't like talking about her, ever. Adrien isn't supposed to really have contact with any of her things, but maybe this is the anniversary of her death, or her leaving, and he felt particularly upset, and wanted to seek comfort somewhere, but it only led to things getting worse.


End file.
